Niño mago
by teffistar Cullen Swan
Summary: Una colección de poemas sobre Harry, Ron, Hermione, Voldemort... Entren y lean!
1. Harry Potter

Un poema que se me ocurrió en un momento de aburrimiento… espero lo disfruten!

* * *

Harry Potter

Un chico mago resultó ser,

Su vida fue una mentira al parecer,

Su familia le mentía todo el tiempo,

Y sus recuerdos sólo fueron un invento.

La magia corría por sus venas, no lo pudo negar,

¿Pero que iba a hacer ahora, sino echarse a llorar?

El dueño de una escuela lo fue a recoger

Pues personalmente lo quería conocer

El chico descubrió que era famoso

Entre magos y personajes fabulosos

A pesar de todo no sabía la razón

Pero decidió aceptar su nueva vida sin imponer ni una condición

La perspectiva lo asustaba

Todos lo conocían y él a nadie saludaba

Tímido era, entre tantos extraños

Hasta que conoció a un niño, de cabellos castaños

Amigos se volvieron al instante

Entre risas y conversaciones exuberantes

Se conocieron a fondo e íntimamente

Se contaron secretos y rápidamente

Supieron que amigos serían, por el resto de toda su vida.

* * *

Les gusto? Dejen su review si así fue… tengo unos cuantos más por si les interesa que los publique…

**Bye!**

**Teffistar XD**


	2. Hermione Granger

Hermione Granger

Una niña no querían conocer

Al par de niños les desagradaba verlas por doquier

Ni mencionar el tratarlas…

Eso era algo que nadie soportaba

Hermione, un lindo nombre

Algo presumida pero sin duda muy decidida

Les cayó bien al instante

Inteligente, linda y de actitud elegante

Parecía saber muchas cosas

Un hechizo por aquí, una poción por allá

Y la teoría era lo que más le gustaba estudiar

Sabía las respuestas a todas las preguntas

Y las preguntas a las respuestas importantes

Los maestros la amaban por inteligente

Y el joven weisley la encontró atrayente

Nunca se lo pensaba decir

Mejor en secreto que verla correr de aquí

Harry Potter se volvió su mejor amigo

Y al mismo tiempo ella se dio cuenta que él estaba perdido

Un mundo de magos del cual nunca supo

Le saltaba a la cara y le causó un gran susto

Su ayuda le ofreció

Pero Harry la rechazó

Esto lo debía hacer solo y sin ayuda

No era algo sencillo desaparecer la duda

¿Quiénes eran sus padres?

No lo sabría hasta saber de su pasado, oscuro y misterioso,

Pero sin duda intrigante y muy asombroso.


	3. Voldemort

Voldemort

Voldemort, el nombre de su enemigo

Todos le temían, excepto uno

Angus Dumbledore, un hombre sabio

Hechicero poderoso, con un toque de asombroso.

Harry venció a Voldemort de pequeño

Sus poderes lo quemaron y lo desaparecieron

E ahí la razón de su fama

Aunque nadie creía lo de la muerte instantánea

Él estaba vivo, Harry lo sabía

Y volvería por venganza, y él no temería

Sería poderoso para cuando llegara el momento

Y tomaría ventaja de cualquier intento

De cazarlo o matarlo y si algún error cometía

Él estaba seguro que sería el último de su vida.

Lo que sea que intentara

Él lo descubriría y lo enfrentaría

Estudiaría sin cesar, si eso lo ayudaba a ganar

No se dejaría vencer fácilmente

Él lo acabaría y saldría caminando muy sonriente

Porque él era Harry Potter

Nadie lo vencería, nadie lo acabaría

Viviría muchísimos años más

Y con esa decisión en mente

Sonrió, muy confiado realmente.


	4. Hogwarts

Howards, la escuela mágica

Howards, su nueva escuela tenía nombre

Para nada común pero sin duda excelente

Era gigante y oscura

Llena de fantasmas y parlantes pinturas.

Las escaleras se movían

De un lado a otro y no se detenían

Cuatro casas de las cuales escoger

Un sombrero mágico lo hacía al parecer.

Por aquí y por allá así mandaban a los estudiantes

El sombrero decía una casa y ellos no podían negarse

Pero un chico lo hizo

Pidió, suplico y rogó que no lo mandaran

A la casa oscura y tenebrosa, sin duda la más mala

Le pidió en cambio una más linda

Todos eran buenos y sus amigos ahí asistirían

Estaba dispuesto a suplicar

Pero lo sombrero no se hizo del rogar

Le cumplió su deseo

El chico estaba feliz

No se iría a la casa negra

Sino a la que tenía un hermoso matiz.


End file.
